Battle Screen
While exploring the regions, you'll come across hexes with a red flag and crossed swords. In this field, you must fight the opponents to move on. Before the fight, you can check which Artifact you have a chance to obtain and what enemies you will face. By clicking engage you will get to the team and potions selection screen. By clicking edit you will be able to change the Heroes you want to use and their order (this is important for automatic combat since the Heroes fire their skills from left to right). In addition, by pressing on any potion you can change potions that you take with you to a fight. Once you decide on your team and potions the fight button will take you to the battle screen and consume energy. The combat screen can be divided into 4 parts: PART 1: INFORMATION At the top, we have a bar showing the order of moves (queue). The Hero who currently has his turn is in the middle, the character who will move next is on his left, etc. Green and red indicators show whether this character is our ally or enemy. Next to the turn order bar, we have a wave counter. It shows how many waves of opponents are ahead of us. It is worth paying attention to it when using skills (buffs are canceled between waves, but the charged manna remains). The''' color affinity indicator''' is another important element. It shows us which colors have an advantage over which. This is an important aspect of fighting that allows maximizing damage dealt. Another element of this part is the settings button, '''thanks to which we have access to tips and the opportunity to escape from the fight. The last element is the '''auto-combat button - the computer takes control of our Heroes and conducts the fight automatically. Screenshot_2019-10-18-09-55-08-867_com.gemstone.legends.rpg.adventure.game.png|Queue Screenshot_2019-10-18-09-55-03-799_com.gemstone.legends.rpg.adventure.game.png|Color Affinity Screenshot_2019-10-18-10-03-29-823_com.gemstone.legends.rpg.adventure.game.png|Settings PART 2: OPPONENTS You can tap on any opponent to target '''him with your attacks and skills. Use the turn queue to check which opponent is close to its turn and eliminate it. Marking an opponent will also show you on the battle board (part 3) which gems have the advantage over it. Each opponent has their own health points and skill. Above the life bar, buff icons will appear on the left, and debuff icons on the right. To see the exact '''details of an opponent, tap and hold it. On this occasion, it is worth mentioning that in Gemstone Legends a turn does not mean a Hero's turn, but a combat turn. You can read more about it here. Screenshot_2019-10-24-13-46-32-556_com.gemstone.legends.rpg.adventure.game.png Screenshot_2019-10-24-13-46-37-867_com.gemstone.legends.rpg.adventure.game.png PART 3: GEM BOARD The gem board is used both by you and your opponents. Each character performing an attack has 3 moves at its disposal, in which it must optimally arrange the rows of gems of the same color (minimum 3). Gems can be moved in all directions (vertically and diagonally). The first move must always match, the next two don't have to. After 3 moves, the character performs an attack and its turn ends. In the upper right corner of the board, you can see how many moves are left to make. When you target the opponent, next to the gems there will be green and red indicators showing which gems gives you an additional bonus to damage. Another modifier for an attack that can be obtained is a combo - if you get an automatch out of falling gems or you use power gems in your match the combo will be created. Every combo increases your damage by 5%. You should also remember that by combining, for example, blue gems - the blue Hero mana will load (the same applies to Heroes in other colors, yellow gems load yellow Heroes mana, etc.). If you combine blue gems in the blue character turn, the mana gain for the gems corresponds to the Mana Gain statistic, if you combine them in the turn of another ally, this value is divided by two. Screenshot_2019-10-18-09-47-30-815_com.gemstone.legends.rpg.adventure.game.png 1.png gemyznikaja.png 3.png PART 4: YOUR TEAM At the bottom of the screen, you can see your team, your available potions, and the dragon that accompanies you. Each Hero has his avatar, color, statistics, and a special skill. The bar with numbers under avatar is the amount of life your Hero has, below is the mana bar. The amount of life is unlimited, it all depends on your Artifacts, while mana has a range from 0 to 100, and the rate of its growth defines the Mana Gain stat (the number of mana for one matched gem). Above the life bar on the left there are buffs and on the right debuffs that are cast at your Hero. Holding the Hero card will allow you to see his stats, as well as a description of the skill and effects under which it is influenced. When your Hero's mana reaches 100% he starts to shine, which means his skill is ready to be used. The dragon charges its special power along with the rest of the team, every gem you combine charges its mana. The dragon has no turn, he only uses a skill. When the dragon ability is ready to be used it will begin to shine. You can tap and hold the dragon to see its details. Potions can be very helpful in difficult clashes, with their support you can heal the team, top-up manna, throw a buff or debuff. You can read more about mixtures here. A3.png A4.png A5.png A6.png A1.png A2.png After a victorious battle, you will be taken to the summary screen. You will find there the number of stars you have obtained (depending on the number of Heroes that have survived the battle). Below the rewards part - the first prize is drawn from among the available prizes in the given region (which can be checked on the top bar by traveling around the map). XP for the main account is always a permanent element, as well as Gold Coins. Below is the team you have used, the amount of experience you have obtained for each Hero and the opportunity to edit your team before the next fight. The replay button will start a new fight in the same location, the next button will take you to the map and allow you to change location. Category:Battle Screen